


The Notebook Kiss

by MamaCurry



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas has to go on a run, Face grabbing kiss, Not in front of Sam's salad, Submissive Dean, dominant cas, touch starved dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23791252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaCurry/pseuds/MamaCurry
Summary: Basically just a fluffy piece with Dean and Cas arguing, and Cas figures out a way to shut him up.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 127





	The Notebook Kiss

“Damn it, Cas, I said no,” Dean yelled, taking another step forward. Their toes were almost touching now, only a few inches between them. 

“I am well aware of what you said,” Cas responded, his volume much lower but the gravel in his throat making him sound much more terrifying than normal, “I just don’t care.” 

“Why are you making this so difficult,” Dean growled, reaching up and grabbing his hair in his hands with his eyes closed. 

“You’re the one making this difficult, Dean,” Cas responded, his fists clenched at his sides, “I told you that I will be fine.”

“But you don’t know that,” Dean threw his hands down as he shouted, then pulled them back up to hold up each finger as he spoke, “You have no grace, no wings, that damn truck of yours is falling apart, I am not letting you go by yourse—“

He was interrupted when Cas reached out and roughly grabbed the sides of his face in one hand, squeezing his cheeks and making his lips puff out. The angel then yanked Dean towards him, smashing their lips together harshly. Dean tried to fight against it for a quick moment, but then felt himself melting into the kiss. When Cas finally pulled away, he kept his grip on Dean’s face as he stared at him. 

“Now,” Cas let out a deep breath, “Are you going to trust me to go by myself or do I need to remind you how strong I still am?”

Dean nodded in Cas’ grip, his lips still sticking out from his cheeks being squeezed. Cas pulled him forward for another quick peck, then released his face. 

Sam watched as Cas walked towards the garage, waiting until he was out of earshot before he spoke up from behind Dean. 

“Really, Dean?” he scoffed.

Dean stayed in his spot, a goofy smile on his face as he sighed contently, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“You’re so touch starved that you have to act like that,” Sam paused, gesturing wildly with his arms, “Just to get Cas to kiss you.” 

“What can I say, Sammy,” Dean chuckled, shrugging as he turned around and made eye contact with his brother with a quick wink, “I like being dominated.”

“Dude, ew,” Sam scrunched up his face in disgust, “Remind me to stay away the next time Cas wants to go on a supply run by himself.”


End file.
